1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to antennas, and more specifically to using a same antenna for simultaneous transmission and/or reception by multiple transceivers.
2. Related Art
Transceivers are often used for transmission and reception of information in the form of corresponding modulated signals, and contain both a transmitter portion and a receiver portion. The transmission and/or reception of the signals may take place through a wireless medium, and accordingly, a transceiver may employ an antenna for the transmission and/or reception.
It is often desirable to use a same (common) antenna for multiple transceivers to reduce implementation area and cost. Further, it may be desirable to enable simultaneous transmission and/or reception by the multiple transceivers using the same antenna. Simultaneous transmission and/or reception refer to transmission and/or reception in a same (or at least partially overlapping) time interval. For example, assuming a scenario in which two transceivers use a same antenna, simultaneous transmission and/or reception means that each of the two transceivers may transmit in a same (or partially overlapping) time interval, or each of the two transceivers may receive in a same (or partially overlapping) time interval, or one of the transceivers transmits while the other receives in the same (or overlapping) time interval.
Each of the multiple transceivers using the same antenna may be designed to transmit and receive correspondingly different types of modulated signals. For example, considering two transceivers, one of the transceivers may be designed to transmit and receive near-field communication (NFC) signals, while the other may be designed to transmit and receive frequency modulated (FM) signals.